they were all him
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Sue reflects on all her past relationships and has a startling revelation that has to do with Sean Donahue Sue/Sean


I don't own the Middle

A/N Okay I am obsessed with the Sue and Sean ship and if it doesn't come together. There is just not enough stories of them so here is my try at one.

Sue thought about all her boyfriends

Brad

Matt

Derrin

Jeremey

Tyler

Even Derrick Glossner who wasn't a boyfriend but there was a tiny moment of maybe in her past. As she sat in her apartment one night thinking of her past, of her future she thought of Sean Donahue. She thought of him in her past, her future what she hoped he'd be to her furture. She knew she loved him, she knew she saw him as so much more than her elder brother's best friend but she didn't know how he felt about her.

Did he like her, love her? Did he just see her as Axl best friend? She thought of the ball and all the other dances he had offered to take her too. She thought of missed chances and she wanted to go back into the past and fix them but if she did would she still be here would it have made things worse?

As she thought of all this she had a startling revelation all of her ex boyfriends she had a startling revelation, every one of them had a quality that she could pin point to Sean and she wondered if she'd been searching for Sean in all of them.

Brad, Brad was her best friend no question. He saw the best in everyone is was nice to everyone he was there for her to lean on and she knew that was also a very Sean thing. She still called her parents Mr. and Mrs. Heck even though he'd known them since he was four. Sean was always saving her. Being her knight in shining armor.

Matt, she giggled thinking of the wresler the boy she thought she had loved. He was the jock, it wasn't football but it was a sport it was part of that world that Sue had always wanted to be part of. The one that Axl and Sean had always belonged too. She wondered if she grasped onto him because of that piece.

Derrin the most complicated piece of the puzzle. She remembered once telling Axl if I was crushing on any of your friends it would be Sean. She had loved Derrin there was no question. He had been her real first love, they had wanted different things though. She knew that long before they broke up she knew they were never forever. He'd wanted Marriage and a tiny house. She had wanted to graduate go to college and experience life. She knew where he fit in. He was Axl's best friend and as unfair as it was she realized now that she'd settled. Settled for Derrin because she couldn't have Sean, Axl's real best friend. Okay so most people would say that they were equally his best friends but Sue knew the truth. Sean was like a brother to Axl Derrin was the kid he tolerated and grew to like.

Yes Derrin was a complicated piece of the Sue heck puzzle but he fit nicely into her thoughts of Sean Donahue.

Then there was Jeremey hippy to the extreme and she knew where that had came from without question she remembered the family vacation to Kentucky with the Donahue's and the way Sean was back then. So of course, when she went back to school as a Sophomore she had unknowingly gravitated towards that type but she shivered thinking of Jeremey that whole relationship creeped her out now.

Tyler, that one stung a bit. He was great so selfless he'd let her go so she'd be happy, happy with Sean he had opened her eyes. He'd been the perfect boyfriend. The man he'd be proud to take home to your mom. He was everything Sean was but not enough sadly for him he was perfect just not perfect for her because he wasn't who she really wanted he wasn't Sean Donahue.

She could even slot Derrick Glossner into the equation thinking of that one kiss he was the neighbor boy unattainable for his own reasons he was the anti Sean.

Yes every boy in her past could be linked somehow to her love for Sean Donahue and as Sue pondered that she knew she had to be brave. Knew she had to tell Sean how she felt. She looked at the snow globe she had found in the trash the one she felt some odd sense of attachment too and she felt courage swell within her.

A/N 2Hope you enjoyed this. If you would like more Sue/Sean story let me know.


End file.
